A New Chapter Of Nomicon
by King Duggles
Summary: Randy wakes up one morning to find the ninjanomicon missing, or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Randy's pov)

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock and as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes my phone rang beside me. I looked at it and saw it was Howard, and still waking up I asked,"What's up?" "Really Cunningham" he said as I looked at the calendar hanging next to my bed. "We're supposed to be eating pizza and playing video games on our break from school!" He yelled at me as I hurried and put some clothes on. "Oh and don't bring the ninja book so it can't ruin everything this time." As he said that I reached for the book I kept under my pillow but was surprised to find it wasn't there,"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked. "Uh-yea give me a second and I'll be there" I said as I hang up and began to worriedly look for the nomicon. After looking for about five minutes I heard the doorbell ring and thought,"Oh great Howard is here to drag me away." As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone who looked about my age with fiery red hair and pericing emerald green eyes wearing a black and red cloak. "Who the juice are you?" I asked as I thought to myself those clothes seem familiar. "Come on, shouldn't the ninja be more perceptive than that." The boy said in a slightly disappointed tone. "H-h-how do you know I'm the ninja?!" I asked as I shook my hands in front of me. "Can't you tell",the boy asked,"It's me the nomicon." "Wait what! You can turn into different shapes? That is so bruce!" I went on like a little fan boy. "Well only some shapes and only if it is absolutely necessary ." He answered from behind that cloak that covered everything but his eyes and hair. "So wait that means the situation is bad right now then?" I questioned as I let him into my house. "Yes but we can talk about that later." He said as he began to go into my room and look for clothes that wouldn't make him stand out as a ninja or book or whatever. "Why did you show up now?" I asked as I found him some clean clothes. "That I do not yet know." He confessed as he changed into the clothes I gave him. "Well you need a name if you're gonna live here." I said as I began thinking. "Why not Nomicon?" He asked. "No that's too weird but I think Nomi would work fine, Nomi Ren." I answered and looked at him to see if he liked it. "I get the Nomi but why Ren?" He asked as of the idea of two names was comical. "Well in Japanese Nomi means only and Ren means enlightenment or knowledge and you are the only source of ninja knowledge, so it means only path to knowledge." I said in a very proud tone for my quick remembering of Japanese culture. "Well can't argue with that" Nomi replied as if he like the ring to it. Just as he said that I heard a loud pounding on my door and thought to my self ,"Oh wonk, I forget about me and Howard's day off from school" as I quickly ran to the door I was glad I had an excuse. "CUNNINGHAM!" Howard yelled as I opened the door. "Hey sorry Howard but-" I was quickly interrupted when Howard saw Nomi and asked,"Who is that kid?" In a very offended tone. "I am the ninjanomic- I mean Nomi, Nomi Ren" Nomi answered. "Wait you're the nomicon?!" Howard asked as if he finally thought the book were cool. "Yea were not quite sure how it happened but well the nomicon is a human now." I answered Howard. "Finally that book won't ruin any fun any more." Howard said as if he didn't care the he offended Nomi. "But Cunningham that book still ruined some pizza time!" Howard yelled at me and Nomi in an annoyed tone. "Well let's go get some pizza now." I said as my stomach growled almost as if on queue. "What is, Pete-za?" Nomi asked in a slight tone of wonder. "It's only the cheese!" Howard and I answered simultaneously, "You have to try some right now!" Howard continued as he grabbed Nomi's wrist and began to run towards the pizza shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Nomi's pov)

As I lay in a spare bed randy got out I thought to myself,"Well today has been very weird to say the least. First I awoke as a human, then I was taken and forced to eat pizza which, by the way is the brucest stuff ever. And I started to pickup on their slang which is kinda weird but hey. And lastly I tried video games which are so amazingly fun. While today has been fun I'm worried about why I awoke as a human, as I told randy earlier it only happens when things get serious. And if this is how we are gonna spend our days then I fear for what might happen. Well no use in worrying about that now." I though as I began to fall asleep.

(Randy's pov)

I heard a loud bump and felt something hit my back and realized it was Nomi. "What, are you scared of an alarm clock?" I teased "No, it just surprised me." He defended his face starting to turn red. "Well, let's get dressed time to go to school." I told him hopping down from my bed. "What's this school you and Howard were talking about?" Nomi asked as we were getting dressed. "Well it's a boring place to go learn... And Battle monsters." I answered truthfully and I chuckled at the thought of there being two ninjas. "Well now they should really be afraid!" Nomi said as he grabbed his gear. "Yea, just try not to tell everyone your the ninja or they will flip out that they have never seen you." I warned. "Well we better go before we are late." I said as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. The school day went pretty well until lunch when everyone wanted to meet the new kid and then a monster showed up. Just as I was running to the bathroom Nomi jumped out of the crowd, ran into a hallway and came back out in his ninja suit. I have to admit, he was really good at dealing with that monster, it him about 5 seconds to defeat it. Now I realize why the training is so important.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Nomi's pov)

After going to school with randy and impressing everyone with my skills, I had to battle a monster and it was a lot easier than I remember fighting monsters used to be. I think Randy finally understands why the training is so important, so I'm going to train him tomorrow and see how it goes, I hope he is up for it.

(Randy's pov)

"Come on, can't we take a brake now?" I moaned. "Will you get a brake in the middle of a fight?" Nomi replied as he got ready to strike again. "But maybe after I eat I will be able to beat you." I said, and almost as if on que my stomach growled. "Fine 15 minutes, then were right back here." Nomi said as he leaned up against one of the trees. After 15 minutes I ran back and immediately got my sword back into my hand and was determined to finally beat him and show him that I can do this. I realized Nomi was planning something as I saw him clutch the grip of his blade with white knuckles. And I realized his face was full of fear, genuine fear. I turned around but there was nothing there besides a red mist that was sweeping in around us. I asked Nomi what was happening but he was frozen in place, and next thing I knew the mist had frozen me and I was losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Randy's pov)

As my eyes flicked open I tried to remember what just happened and where I was but to my dismay I could remember nothing. As my head started to clear I began to notice the red mist swirling around a pitch black sky and could feel a crushing darling weighing on me. I stood and immediately collapsed to the ground and coughed up what I thought was blood as first but it was too viscous and it seed as if the ground absorbed whatever it was. All of a sudden a single memory came to me...the memory of someone who looked my age with piecing emerald eyes and fiery red hair standing in abject horror and being consumed by a red mist. I tried to shake the image from my mind and focus on trying to figure out where I was and how I got here, however that face staying in the back of my mind. After a little bit of exploring, which proved to be useless, I could help but feel I was being stalked and feel the pressure growing stronger. I turned around and saw a shadowy figure with the same features as the person I saw before, but this one was darker somehow. "Welcome home, brother." The man said in a very disturbing tone that caused a shiver down my spine. "Who are you, where are we?" I asked the figure. "Ha ha ha, you will understand in time." he said with a wolfish grin.

(Nomi's pov)

"You can't take me, I've fought you one and I'll do it again!" I yelled to the figures surrounding me. "But this time we have someone to help us." the leader of the group said as he stepped aside to reveal Randy. "Run Randy, leave this place get away from them!" I yelled at Randy. He stood there motionless. "What have you done to him?" I demanded from the leader. "Nothing yet," he said, a grin growing on his face,"But I can't promise it will stay that way forever." "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because every brother deserves to know the truth, and be allowed to respond accordingly." The figure answered. "W-What do mean?" I stammered. "You've forgotten already? Hmph, I expected more of my twin." The man answered in a slightly disponded tone. Suddenly it all came flooding back me, of how my twin used me to kill our father in this same way. He corrupted my mind and told me our father was holding me back from become a ninja master, he subtly hinted that I should get revenge, and...and I did.


End file.
